whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Blink
Plot He’s been watching for a long time… Although she’s lived a pretty normal life, Miwasawa Minori has always had this vague feeling of being stalked. It’s been like this since she was child and she has come to accept it as paranoia that comes from living in such a small yet superstitious town (or Hinamizawa Syndrome). Yet it is because of this paranoia that she thinks one time she sees a ‘ghost’ when she turns around one time but it’s soon forgotten. Minori gets older and nearly an adult now. She’s preparing for a bright future. With a recent job offer as a journalist in Tokyo, Minori is planning to leave the town. But, it seems some force wants her to stay. At first it starts with her receiving strange messages that seem like death threats. She ignores them and doesn’t tell her friends about it. However, it escalates to small animals are found dead at her doorstep and she feels there’s someone breaking in her house. Scared and getting stressed from the events, she goes to the police. From there, Minori stays with a friend while two detective (or just plain smart) characters investigate the matter. The disturbances suddenly cease, making everyone wary and fear that it’s just the ‘calm before the storm’. This turns out to be true when the two investigating into her ’stalker’ go missing. One is found disemboweled with seemingly gibberish carved onto the back of their hands. Minori’s fears heighten and thinks it best to leave before the entity decides to kill anyone else but believes she should try to find the other missing before they are killed. She and her friends decide to explore where the two detectives last searched. There they find some notes. One or two in pen and others written in blood. Nearly all of them are warnings. That is when they hear a noise and prepare to be assaulted when the missing detective stumbles out bloodied and injured. They utter something incoherent before passing out. Everyone takes the injured to the hospital for treatment. While the detective is unconscious, the group tries to put the pieces together from their deceased companion, the notes, and the remaining detective’s scarce words. It is then when the idea of something…unnatural is stalking Minori. From all the signs, Tsura uses her cards and foresees a ‘bad end’ but doesn’t tell everyone just yet. Everyone then decides to take ‘shifts’ of watching the detective in case the stalker decides to come back. Tsura eventually has her turn where she brings along her book of…we’ll just call it occult. She thinks back of all the legends that are like the situation and just as she comes up with it…something grabs her. When the next character comes in, they find the detective still asleep with Tsura’s stuff still around. Assuming she stepped out for a moment, they wait only for the girl not to show up. That is when they receive a call asking desperately if Tsura was at the hospital still. When the characters says only her stuff was here…they are told by the other line that another person was found dead. Sure enough, it is Tsura, hung upside down by wire and no way to get her down without cutting deeper. At this time, accusations go around that Minori must be cursed and should be shunned by the town in order to avoid death. Her friends stick with her, determined to catch the killer. They receive a hint when they open Tsura’s book to find a notes she left, telling them her findings--mainly about a Faceless One and der Grossman--and her ominous words about foretelling herself being a ‘sacrifice’ for their search…It is around this time that the detective wakes up but is so mentally unstable, they cannot be considered reliable or safe to ask about what they know. A couple days go by with no real progress with their search nor the detective’s mental health getting better. In fact, their health deteriorates, seemingly completely incomprehensible. This prompts everyone to remain with the detective. Then on a night with a waning moon, the detective ‘sleep walks’ from the hospital and the group follows them into the forest….they realize too late that it was the forest that the detective was previously injured in. Somehow they get split and try to find the others. However…they don’t know that they’re slowly being hunted down….and killed. How characters are hunted and killed are at the discretion of the roleplayer. This leaves only Minori who finds notes around the forest. Each showing crude depictions of horrible scenes….unbeknownst to her, that are the other characters’ deaths. Afraid for her life, her feeling of paranoia nags at her once more. That instinct she ignored for so long comes at her with a strong force. It eventually tells her to just run and above all….to not look back. But it is only when she hears what would be the dying thoughts of her friends…a fear grips her and lures her to look back to find the detective. She appears relieved to find someone but is then put at unrest when the detective starts ‘acting weirdly’. They start spouting about the others’ death in a manner that comes off as a question but sounds like they already know the answers. When Minori calls the detective’s name to stop their antics, an inhuman expression graces the detective’s face as they say, “? You mean this ?” They step to the side to reveal a corpse. The detective’s corpse. Realizing she was duped, Minori tries to run. Horrible mistake. Only excites him more. Only makes it easier to run into its arm. So he can kill you. Now everyone is dead. Because no one can escape Slender Man. Characters Miwasawa Minori Slender Man's intended target. Unknowingly to her, she has been watched by Slender since she was a child. Brushing it off as paranoia, she has led a normal life and soon to start as a journalist. Kazuhiko Toshiaki One of the detectives that investigate Minori's 'stalker'. He goes missing and later found disembowled as warning to Minori and her companions. Ruhige Lorelei One of the detectives that investigate into Minori's 'stalker'. She went missing was later found injured. She becomes mentally unstable and ultimately helps, under Slender Man's influence, lead everyone to their deaths. Grey Tsura A young fortune teller that discerns the meaning behind the first death and figures out who Minori's stalker is. She is later killed when she makes her discovery. Solita One of Minori's companions that helps search into Minori's stalker. Matsumuru Cho One of Minori's friends that comes to her comfort when she receives strange threats from an unknown stalker Setting Blink takes place in an unnamed town. However, due to Minori's excitement in being able to go away for studying in Tokyo, it can be assumed that it is a rural area. It's layout would be implied to be something like Hinamizawa, the setting of Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, or Seikawa, the commonly used town for OC plots. Trivia *The title 'Blink' is a reference to a Doctor Who episode featuring the Weeping Angels *The plot inspired by the legends of Slender Man and Slender: The Eight Pages *Tsura's death is a reference to the tarot card, the Hanged Man, which means sacrifice. It is a representation of her role in finding out what Minori's stalker is. Category:OC centric Category:Plot